


October 24th: Dizzy

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [24]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hinted sex in Leblanc's attic, Jealousy, Ohhh Ren you sweet rebel!, Velvet Room warden!Ren, Wild card!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Jealousy is a new emotion for Ren to experience.He is a stranger to the human world, after all.That isn’t to say that he enjoys seeing your male friends ogling you.Because he doesn’t.





	October 24th: Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Wild card!Reader. Velvet Room warden!Ren.
> 
> What more can you ask for a sinful shot~?

_It’s exciting…_

Quietly, you acknowledge this.

Sojiro can come back anytime.

Your friends may pop by Leblanc for a visit.

The contrast of cool glass and wood on your back…

But it’s the mouth pressed to yours that makes you _dizzy_.


End file.
